IS: Infinite Saiyan
by Ohata Uchiha
Summary: Nine years after Goku's Saiyan God transformation and the fight with Lord Beerus, Goten is selected by a random woman to enroll into IS Academy.
1. IS? What's That?

**Hey guys, Kirigaya here with a new fanfic that I wrote ahead of time. As soon as AR is over, I'll post this and continue A Mage"s Uchiha. Anyway, this is DBZ, not DBGT, however, it does feature Goten and Trunks as 16. So, Goten will be enrolled into IS Academy based on what someone thought they saw. Also, again, I am watching the English dub. However, there is a reason for the dub of this specific anime. All the girls...have ridiculously HILARIOUS accents. I love the accents and would like to keep them true to their country, rather than them talking in Japanese. Last thing, this takes place in a timeline after Battle of Gods, but since I have no information of the events that will take place in Battle of Gods 2, it will be as if the events of the second movie have not transpired. Anyway, let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: IS? What's That?**

ChiChi and Videl washed the dishes from the boys' breakfast. Gohan left to continue training his son, Sora, and Goku had been training nonstop since his battle with Beerus. He believes that if he can become as strong as five Super Saiyans, then he can become a Super Saiyan God without the help of others, along with being able to maintain the form longer than six or seven minutes at a time. Goten was about to walk out the door before he called to his mother.

"Hey Mom, I'm going out. Do you need anything?" he said.

"No, but thank you. Be careful, Goten." She called back.

He walked out of the door and called to the sky. "Nimbus!" a couple of moments later, a golden cloud quickly flew to him. Before he got on, he could hear Gohan talking to Sora.

"That's right. He couldn't die, but he got stuck wearing something kind of…girly, so I went to the girl who made the outfits and requested for him to have a new weapon, along with something similar to what we're wearing." He said, gesturing to the fighting gi that was similar to our father's.

"No way! That's so cool, Dad." Sora said. Goten thought back to nine years ago, back when he was 7. Gohan had told us about when he had met this guy who couldn't die, but he had been forced to wear an upsetting wardrobe. So Gohan got him something similar to what they wore.

_What was his name?_ He thought as he rubbed his chin. _Ayumu! That's him. _He thought with a snap. _Maybe I should visit soon._ He mounted the Nimbus and it took off towards the sky, leaving Gohan and his 8-year-old son behind. He soared through the air until he was above the city. _Man, this place has really changed over the last nine years. It's hard to believe that this place used to be Orange Star City._

Goten jumped off the Nimbus and dived towards the city below, briefly slowing himself down to land safely.

"Hey!" Goten heard from behind. He turned around and saw a woman with long black hair, wearing a uniform of some kind. "How did you fall from the sky?" she asked with an angry look on her face.

"Oh, well, that's kind of hard to explain, Miss." Goten told her. She simply took a flyer out of her pocket and handed it to Goten. He took it and read the title. 'IS Academy'.

"Just enroll tomorrow. The only way for you to have done that is with an IS." She walked away, saying to herself. "How can there be another man in the world with the ability to operate an IS?"

"What's an IS?" Goten simply asked himself.

* * *

Goten rode Nimbus home to talk to his mother about it. "IS Academy? What's an IS?" she asked Goten.

"That's what I said." He responded.

"I think I know." Gohan spoke up as he entered the room. "I heard about the development of machines that allow people to do things that would normally be impossible for normal people, or at least normal people without training." He said, remembering Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien.

"Things like?" Goten asked.

"Flight, combat, space travel. Much like the Saiyans. The machines were called Infinite Stratos, or IS. They were made to be only respond to a woman's control. But recently, there was a man who discovered he can use one. Ichika Orimura, I believe it was. So Goten."

"Yeah, bro?"

"Why does someone believe that you have an IS?"

"Oh…hehehe." Goten laughed to himself nervously. "I may have dropped from the sky and landed in front of her. But maybe I should go. Who knows, this school could be great. And besides, Gohan, you went to school and you eventually met Videl."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan said.

"That's the spirit! So, Mom? What do you say?" Goten asked.

"Well…alright. Fine, but stay out of trouble." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed as he took the flyer from his mother and ran out of the door, instantly blasting off. "So let's see." He looked at the pamphlet and flew to the address of the school.

* * *

Goten flew to IS Academy and landed in front of the school. The first thing he heard was the woman from before.

"So you decided to come." She said.

"Oh, yeah. I thought it would be fun."

"I'm going to get you're information set up, if you'll follow me." She said in a tone that made it seem like she was ready to kill for stupid reasons.

"Yes, ma'am." Goten followed her into the building and was surprised to see a familiar boy walking up to them.

"Good morning, Ms. Orimura. And Mr…" He stopped as he and Goten widen their eyes. "Goten!"

"Trunks! What are you doing here?"

"I'm working part-time security." He walked up to Goten. "Hey, do they know you don't have an IS either?" he whispered.

"No. Not at all." He whispered back.

"If you wanna stay, keep it that way." He said before leaving to get back to his duties.

"A friend of yours?" Ms. Orimura asked.

"Yeah, childhood friends." Goten said with a smile, remembering their training together.

* * *

"It seems we have a transfer student. I hope you all give him a warm welcome."

"_Him!?_" one girl exclaimed.

"No way, another guy with who can operate an IS?" another one said as Ichika smiled at the thought of another male to hang out with.

Goten walked into the room and introduced himself. "Hello everyone. My name is Son Goten, and it's nice to meet you all."

"He's cute." One girl whispered to another.

"I know, right!" the girl responded.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Orimura there." The teacher suggested.

_Orimura!? So that woman from before, I guess she was his sister._ He thought as he walked over to a seat behind the only other guy and sat down.

After class, Goten approached the only other guy. "Hey, so we're the only guys here?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Unless you're a girl."

"Trust me, I'm not. So, would you mind showing me around?"

"No, not at all."

"Ichika, come on. It's time for your training." A girl said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Maybe you can come along and watch. Or better yet, why don't we train together?"

"Sure! I haven't gotten any training in today, anyway." Goten said, mishearing what Ichika said.

* * *

Ichika got dressed his IS suit, confusing Goten about why it was a good idea to wear a skin tight suit while fighting. Goten decided to stay in his uniform as he was introduced to three girls.

"This is Houki, Cecilia, and Ling." He told Goten, gesturing to each girl at the sound of their name.

"It's nice to meet you." Houki said.

"Truly a pleasure." Cecilia said in a strange accent that almost made Goten laugh.

"Don't turn out to be a girl." Lin told him.

"Um…I won't." Goten said. "Anyway, let's get started." He said excitedly. "Why don't we have a sparring match, Ichika."

"Sure, sounds good."

"Are you all going to join in?" He asked the girls.

"Wait, you mean against you?" Houki asked, confirming their confusion as to why one guy wanted to go against the four of them with a uniform on.

"That's preposterous! You wouldn't last five seconds." Cecilia protested.

"Yeah, you'd have to be insane to try it." Lin spoke up.

"Well then, we'll have to see about that." Goten said.

* * *

"Ok, so I'm going against Ichika first, but feel free to join in at any time." Goten told the girls as he got in a fighting stance.

"Ar-aren't you going to activate your IS?" Ichika asked.

_Uh-oh, I completely forgot about it! I can't back out now, so I guess all I can do is hope that they'll keep it a secret._ "Just come at me."

"Just start it, Ichika! He's probably going to use it once you start!" Houki called from the side.

"Show him what you've got, Goten!" Trunks called.

"Who are you? And when did you get here?" Lin asked.

"I'm Trunks, but you can call me Mr. Briefs. I'm with the school security. I'm a friend of Goten, so I know he won't need an IS for this fight."

"You're both insane." Lin said.

Ichika started with a run as he sent a punch towards Goten. The girls watched in amazement as Ichika's fist stood still, held in place by Goten.

"H-he…"

"Stopped the punch."

"But how?"

The three girls turned to Trunks, who simply watched the fighters with a smile.

Ichika put some distance between him and Goten. "I heard those things a good in the air. Wanna try it out?" Goten said as he flew into the air. Ichika looked stunned, but he quickly shook it off as flew towards Goten with another punch. He sent it towards the flying boy, but it seemed as if it passed through him. Suddenly, Goten appeared behind him and gave him a downward kick to the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground.

"What is he?" Cecilia questioned as Ling got ready to go towards them.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Trunks asked.

"What do you mean? He'll have a better chance of winning if we help." She said as she jumped, her IS appearing around her.

"She's right!" Cecilia agreed as she followed behind.

"Aren't you going to go?" Trunls asked Houki.

"Oh, I don't have a personal IS unit, despite my sister being the person who made them."

"I see, so you must be Houki Shononono." He said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that my mother was actually working on the IS units with your sister. They were made to be able to match the strength of people like me and Goten."

"So, you can fly without an IS, too?"

"That's right."

"Then what are you!? And it was made to match your strength, then why are is they having such a hard time with third generation IS units?"

"Well, you see, the first generation was made to combat Goten and I when we were children."

"But, how? There's no way you were that strong as a child!"

"I'll tell you why, but you have to keep it a secret. If the staff found out what we were, we'd probably be thrown out."

"Alright, I'll keep your secret. Now give me my answer!"

"Goten, his nephew, his brother, our fathers and I…we're Saiyans. That's all you need to know for now."

* * *

**I know, I know. I said I can't upload any more for a while. I wanted to get this out there, though, and see if anybody liked it. If you guys ****_do_**** like it, tell me in the review and I'll continue. BTW, this takes place around episode 6. Until next time guys, stay classy!**


	2. Busted

**Hey everyone! I think it's about time for another one of these chapters. If you're wondering why it's been so long, I've been getting used to Summer Break. I can't consistently write chapter after chapter because it will make me get bored of this, and I don't wanna be bored, so I'm spacing out each chapter. Anyway, it's time for chapter 2 of IS: Infinite Saiyan! Also, before I forget, since Goten learned Super Kamehameha, Trunks will have Final Flash. Also, Gotenks (if he appears) will have Big Bang Kamehameha. Last thing that I feel like I should point out, there will always be a new paragraph when someone else starts talking. And if there are only two people, I will list the first person's name, and the next person will get a pronoun before it's clear who is talking when. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or IS: Infinite Stratos.**

**/**

**Chapter 2: Busted**

"I don't understand! What's a Saiyan?!" Houki shouted. _Wait a minute…I recognize him now…he's was fighting that unmanned IS…_

"I'll tell you later." Trunks said. "GOTEN! SHOWING OFF ISN'T LIKE YOU!" Trunks yelled so that his friend could hear.

Goten was locked in combat, blocking and dodging blows from Ichika and Lin with ease. Cecilia began deploying her drones and Goten flew away, getting some distance.

The three IS pilots were desperately trying to land a direct blow, but they were not used to fighting a small target. Lin slashed at Goten's right and Ichika punched towards his left. He grabbed both attacks and tossed the two pilots towards the ground.

"Why don't you just attack already!" Cecilia complained as her drones continued to chase Goten.

"I don't want to break your robot, Cecilia. And my mom told me not to hit a girl. He shot two small Ki Blasts at the pursuing drones, instantly destroying them.

"I see, so that's your excuse. I guess you're just not fast enough to keep up with Cecilia Alcott!" she said as she prepared to fire her gun. The moment she fired, Goten seemed to vanish.

"By the way, I want to apologize for "showing off". This is the first time I've ever fought robots like these. Maybe my father might have been better, because he's fought a powerful robot before." Goten told her from behind, remembering the stories about Meta Cooler.

Cecilia turned around, shocked. "H-How? What…what are you?" she asked.

"Hey, no offense, but this is kind of boring." Goten said, ignoring her question. "I'm going to take a look around with Trunks, and you can get back to training Ichika. Bye!" Goten said as he flew into the bleachers and landed next to Trunks.

"You know showing off is my thing." He said as he gave his friend a fist bump.

"Sorry, but I didn't know I was showing off. And besides, it's not like I went Super Saiyan or anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on. I'll show you around." Trunks said as the two mysterious men of IS Academy left the ring.

/

"And this is my room. Since I'm the only male staff, I got my own private room." Trunks said as they entered.

"No way, that's so awesome." Goten responded.

"Yeah, unfortunately for Ichika, he has to share a room with a girl. Speaking of awesome! There was an attack on the school a while back."

"Woah, really?"

"Yep. And yours truly took care of the problem. It started like any other day, I was walking through the halls, until I heard screaming and cheering…" Trunks started.

**(First person POV for Trunks until the next bolded text)**

**/**

I ran outside to see two students locked in combat. The students were Mr. Orimura and Ms. Huang. "Another sparring match? Man…it sucks when I can't even spar without getting kicked out. But, Mom did say that I should start making my own money…" The two students flew around in the air, and Ichika was obviously trying to get distance to avoid Lin's close-combat weapon. Eventually, she began shooting lasers. She shot Ichika with a powerful one and sent him rolling across the ring. He got up and began dodging the lasers repeatedly.

He flew around faster, gaining speed until he had her cornered. As he was closing in, something shot through the shield of the arena, forming an explosion. "Everyone!" I yelled. "Evacuate the arena!" everyone began filing out and I jumped into the arena as the shields on the glass was activated.

"What in the hell's going on?" Ichika said.

"Mr. Orimura, Ms. Huang, I suggest you get out of here and let security handle this!" I shouted as I prepared myself to fight. _Aw crap, _I thought, _if I fight like this, they'll know that I don't have an IS Unit. Whatever, everyone's safety is more important than this job._

During my thought process, Ichika and Lin had been yelling at eachother. "Why are you two still here!?"

"And what is a man like you going to do without an IS?" Lin asked me.

"Don't worry about it! Just get out of here and leave it to me!"

She had completely ignored me. "You two get out of here. I'm going to buy us some time."

"Now hold on! There is no way I'm going to leave a girl behind!" Ichika said.

"Dammit! Why won't you two listen to me?!"

"You idiots! You're the weaker fighters so you don't get a choice!"

"What!?" Ichika said to himself.

"It's not like I'm going to fight to the end. I'm just going to handle it until one of the teachers get out here."

"I'm right here you idiots!" I yelled. Suddenly, a laser was directed right at Lin. I snap-vanished and appeared in front of her, blocking the laser while Ichika moved her out of the way. _Well, so much for keeping it a secret._ The laser continued to fire laser towards the students. "Hey! If you can hear me, I'm the strongest here! Fire at me!"

The attacker finally emerged from the fire. "What is that damn thing? It's not any IS I've ever heard of." I heard him say. "Alright you, start talking. Identify yourself, who _are _you? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, stupid! I don't sense any human life, so that hunk of metal is completely empty. Now get out of here!" I told them again.

"We can't. We have to occupy it until everyone evacuates." Ichika said.

"That's _my_ job." Suddenly, I began hearing one of the teachers through my earpiece.

"Mr. Briefs, how are you-"

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT, STOP THAT SUPPOSED MACHINE, MR. BRIEFS! AND AFTER WHICH, WE CAN DISCUSS WHY YOU ARE ABLE TO FLY AND STOP BEAMS WITHOUT AN IS!" Ms. Orimura yelled into my earpiece.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I said. _Crap! That means they can see me!_ When that woman was mad, she rivaled your mom in the Scary Competition, Goten.

"Wait, Ichika, how is that man flying?" Lin asked him as they noticed my midair position. They split up as another laser shot past them. It flew out of the fire and towards the students, missing a punch aimed at Ichika. They got s few feet away as I put my hands together and smashed the robot towards the ground.

As it fell towards the ground, I sent my ki to my hands before putting them together, unleashing my father's greatest attack. "FINAL…FLAAAAAAASH!" the yellow beam shot from my hands, and it seemed like I reduced it to nothing. I descended to the ground, along with Ichika and Lin.

"What was that!? What are you!?" Lin shouted.

"The less you know, the better." I simply told her.

"ICHIKAAAA!" we all heard as Houki entered the arena. "IF YOU'RE A MAN…IF YOU'RE A MAN THEN YOU'D BEAT THE ENEMY COMPLETELY!" she yelled.

_But I…_ I didn't finish the thought as I turned around, and next to the newly formed crater was the robot. It raised its hands, ready to fire. I snap vanished again and appeared in front of Ms. Shinonono, putting my hands behind me and slightly twisting my body, just like Father taught me. As the robot fired, I blasted my dad's signature move. "GALICK GUN!" It blasted right through the robot's attack and blasted it, making another crater. "To think it recovered at the last second and dodged my Final Flash."

/

**(Back to Third-Person)**

"So, since then, I've been hiding from Ms. Orimura. After making two craters along with not having an IS, I'll be kicked out for sure if she finds me." Trunks said. "But I gotta say, Goten, you've really gotten better at listening to stories. Even when I mentioned your mother, you still stayed quiet."

"Mom told me to get girls, it's more important to listen then to prove how awesome you are." Goten told him.

"No way! For real? Well, I guess I gotta start getting used to listening instead of showing off."

"Also, Vegeta taught you Final Flash? And Galick Gun?"

"Yeah. Father thought it was best that I knew these moves since you already knew the Kamehameha."

"That's so-"suddenly, the door flew open.

"Mr. Briefs and Mr. Goten! Please report to my office!" Ms. Orimura yelled.

"Oh crap! She knows!" Trunks said.

/

Goku, ChiChi, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks all sat in Chifuya's office. "Dammit, woman! Why do I have to wear such a constricting getup?!" Vegeta complained, trying to make his tie fit more comfortably.

"Same for me ChiChi. You know how I feel about wearing suits. I'd rather be training with Whis."

"Because we're at a very special school, so you need to look presentable! For example, a nice suit and _not _your Saiyan armor!" Bulma shouted.

"Yeah! And we have to _both_ be here for Goten!" ChiChi followed.

Chifuya cleared her throat. "The reason I called you all here is because I'd like an explanation. You see, I saw your sons fall from the sky, believing that they were piloting IS Units. I believe you know what those are?"

"Yes, I _am _the co-builder for the IS Units." Bulma said first.

"And my son, Gohan, told me about them." ChiChi said.

"An IS? What ridiculous Earth invention is that?"

"I agree with Vegeta. I've never heard of these things." Goku added in.

"They're like big exo skeletons that me and a friend made. Only girls can operate it and it can fly and do all sorts of other stuff like the Saiyans."

"Don't be so foolish, woman! You can't match a Saiyan against a machine. There would be no match." Vegeta responded.

"Well, so far, they have destructive capabilities, but they aren't enough to destroy a planet." Bulma told him.

"Like I said, I want an explanation!" Chifuya exclaimed. "As you know, your son asked to work here with security. Yesterday, the school was attacked by an unmanned IS."

"Unmaned!? I didn't think that was possible." Bulma interrupted.

"Well, Trunks went in and easily took it down in some strange ways. And I was told Goten was sparring with a few students in the same ways. Ways such as flying without an IS, blocking beams, firing strange concentrations of energy. I want to know what _exactly_ your children are?"

As Goku was about to speak, Vegeta spoke up. "Let me explain, Kakarot. You see, long ago, there was a planet that was the home of a powerful, proud race of warriors known as the Saiyans. Kakarot here and myself, as well as my brother, are the only remaining full-blooded Saiyans in existence, due to the destruction of the planet."

"And our children are half-Saiyans. They have the same capabilities as us. Have you heard of the Cell Games?" Goku asked.

"It rings a bell, but I can't fully remember."

"It was when a monster known as Cell threatened to destroy the Earth, and my son, Gohan, stopped him." Goku continued.

"Ah yes. I remember the media saying it was Hercule who stopped him. That man is so full of himself, thinking that he's the strongest."

"I know a Human who way stronger than Hercule. He was able to take on the God of Destruction and the Demon God all by himself. I'm having a hard time remembering his name…but it was unbelievable how strong he was for a Human!" Goku said, scratching his chin.

"I know who you're talking about, Dad! He was there when we were fighting Majin Buu! Remember, Trunks?"

"Yeah, I do, but we never got his name."

"How could you forget, Kakarot? He was my student before I finished teaching him. In fact, I recall him training with you, Gotenks, the Namekian, your oldest son and his wife, and even an alternate dimension Cell. I believe his name was Dilma."

"This would be hard to believe if I didn't see your sons' abilities for myself. And as for Dilma, I believe I have an application for security right here." Chifuya said, taking out a sheet of paper with the name 'Dilma' written on it. "I'll make sure he knows about your recommendation. Now, as for your sons, I will allow Trunks to stay for security, however, Goten will not be able to learn anything here without an IS Unit."

"Bulma, can't you make one for him? A special one?" ChiChi asked.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way to make an IS react specifically to someone, especially a man. Ichika Orimura was a fluke."

"Then can't I be part of security?" Goten asked.

After a few moments of silence, Chifuya spoke up. "I'll see what I can do. I'm only doing it because of what I've seen and heard, you, Trunks, and Dilma may be the best security that this school can have."

/

**Hey everyone! So…I finished Xenoverse a few days ago. Now see, when I started, I started differently from most people. I started as an Earthling, and named it after my favorite character from my favorite mobile game. Leave a review saying the name of the game if you know what I'm talking about. Dilma had a similar hairstyle to Gohan as an adult, and since I remembered from a video that this hairstyle was in the game, I made Dilma, the strongest warrior in the universe! Anyway, until next time guys, staaaay classy!**


End file.
